Hundred and One
by Nichole Moon
Summary: Double the trouble. They were hell of a pair, keeping themselves and the guards of the prison busy while in the Sky Box of the space station, named Ark. Nikki wasn't supposed to be one of "The Hundred" but she ended up on the ground anyway. See how they deal with the sudden freedom.
1. Down memory lane pt 1

**The story is based on the 100 series, tho it does not follow the happenings of the series.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it, lets get it started. Please review or favorite and I'll bring the second part of the first chapter.**

* * *

 _Down memory lane_

"The ability to make fire kept the human race alive during the ice age," Mr. Pike stated as he was showing the process to the class. "Here we go… here we go…" whispered as some smoke flew upwards the ceiling.

"I wonder how they didn't freeze to death by the time that thing got on flames finally," murmured Harper, the perky blonde with a mocking smile.

"Who knows, it may do the same for us someday," stated Pike with a calm smile peaking to Harper and then back to the small flames, blowing them until they quickly got higher and higher. "And voala, the difference between life and death."

Pike seemed satisfied with his performance while the students watched the flames with bored expressions. The next moment lazy clapping was heard from the backrows and everyone seemed to wake up, turning back to see John Murphy applauding on a really John Murphy way: sarcastically, of course.

Nikki, who was sitting just a few seats away, turned her head to the right towards him as a naughty smile appeared on her face, then looked to Pike in sync with everyone else to see the teacher's reaction as she pulled an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Mr. Murphy," Pike leaned forward on his table calmly. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us the key to surviving on the ground."

"Not really… no," sighed as he leaned back on his chair and gave a half smile to his friend who laughed on his response.

"Miss Blake, what about you? Do you know the key to survival on the ground?" Pike now looked to the girl who was "from under the floor", Octavia.

"Umm… not dying?" asked uncertain and as everyone started to laugh on her she sank lower in her chair.

"Now you all laugh but we got a lot to learn here!" Pike spoke up with more force in his voice. "Making fire, tying knots! How to navigate using the stars, how to hunt! You have to learn which plants you can eat and…

"Which ones can we smoke?" A boy with ridiculous goggles cut him half what made the class burst out in laugh… again.

"Mr Jordan, that is precisely why we had to separate you and Mr. Green," Pike reacted quickly and Jordan smiled back to him.

"Fair enough."

"The key to survival is fighting!" Started Pike motivating. "The moment you stop fighting you are dead!"

Quiet whispers were barely audible what once again, made Pike stop his speech and walked to the other side of his table.

"Mr. Murphy, am I boring you?" asked Pike with a little annoyance in his voice.

The class turned towards the boy who looked to Pike raising an eyebrow.

"I'll survive," said Murphy then he gave Pike a wide, challenging smile.

Nikki giggled by the boy's comment and looked to him with an evil half smile. Murphy smiled back to her just the same way what showed double the trouble. Nikki then turned back to the teacher with naughty sparkles in her eyes.

"Miss Raid? I see you really want to say something, please share your thoughts," asked Pike looking at her knowing that behind the wavy locks of smooth red hair lies only trouble.

Nikki fleshed her light brown eyes to the teacher what showed no emotions, just a brick wall.

"Well… taking the fact that I'll be dead in two months I much rather have my thoughts occupied with shit that actually is real and here, Professor Pike," Nikki commented mentioning his name sarcasticly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

By her sentence everyone smiled but then reality hit them thinking about why they actually learn this if they will end up dead sooner or later.

Pike looked to her uneasy as he walked back and forth in front of his desk.

"Class, I know it is our first class, I know it has come quickly but you have to listen to me!" there was something in his voice what made a few students wonder, it was almost desperate trying to make the class understand.

"Why now? Why us?" asked Harper "We gonna sit in the skybox 'til we are all outta here."

The students now looked at Pike questioningly and their smile disappeared as they just realized, maybe now they are giggling around, their fate is already written. Literally. As soon as someone hits 18 they get floated.

By this Pike's back stiffened as he took a deep breath taking a look on the kids. He had no answer to that and his eyebrows grew together.

"Ten-minute break." He spat and hurried out of the room making sure the door gets locked behind him.

"Earth girl still knows how to deactivate people." grinned Miller and Nikki smirked at him as Harper chuckled next to her and gave Nikki a high five.

Suddenly the door flung open and Pike stepped in "The lesion is over for the day. The guards are going to guide you back to the common area of the skyboxes. I made sure you all get an hour free time before lock up.

The teens looked around questioningly but then just smiled sitting up following the guards. They knew that for some reason all the prisoners are getting Earth skills lesions all of a sudden, and each sector has different schedules, making sure that the actual bad guys are not getting mixed with the naughty teens. Although their fate is the same, doesn't matter why they are in the sky boxes.

* * *

Nikki was lost in thoughts didn't even recognize when they have the common area of the prison.

"So, you really have only two months left?" Murphy snapped her out of her own world as he aggressively jumped into her personal space making her step back to the wall in surprise. Murphy just smiled with pulled up eyebrows putting his right palm on the wall next to Nikki's head. "You look great taking the fact how old of a granny you are," smirked at her.

"Shut up Murphy, you are just 3 months behind," she sighed pushing him away by his chest hard.

"Well… May we'll meet again," grinned naughty stepping back a few steps giving her personal space back.

"Yupp…" rolled her eyes then shook her head as she walked towards Harper.

"Where are you going now?" asked Murphy turning around with open arms. "We barely get time in the common room and now you ditch me?" he shouted after her stunned.

Nikki just waved his hand but didn't turn around as she went to talk to Harper.

She knew Murphy was joking around the floating topic because it was the easiest way. For Nikki, the easiest way was not even talking to him... or anyone else.

* * *

John Murphy and Nicole Raid got to know each other on the night John Murphy got himself into prison. Murphy was 15 when he got locked up and a year later Nikki followed him with Harper. If the guards thought that Harper and Nikki were the symbol of "double the trouble", they obviously haven't dealt with Nikki and John together. Yet.

Nikki now was sitting by the chess table where Harper and Miller played, and just sighed watching the game bored, peaking to Murphy from time to time lost in thoughts.

She will never forget the first time they met on that silent night 2 years ago in the Ark.

She sneaked out from her "home" like most of the time she could. She couldn't bare hearing her drunk mother laying under different men, while they assumed she is sleeping in the other bed.

She wanted to see the Earth but for that she had to sneak all the way to the Alpha station. She did it, and was so happy no one was around and could reach her goal easily.

She was almost at the window when heard footsteps from one direction. She turned into a narrow hallway and quickly hid behind a trashcan. Three guards and Chancellor Jaha were in a hurry somewhere talking about a disturbance.

When they seemed to be far enough she stood up blowing her air out as she continued her way just to see a boy sneaking into the arresting office with a bag moving quickly.

"Hey!" whispered walking after him looking around with wide eyes before she stepped into the office. And there he was. A young boy with big blue eyes turning red from all the tears he cried. He looked back to her and his breathing stopped, Nikki could tell from the way he suddenly stopped crying. His face was weary and wet from tears and salvia.

"Please just… just don't… don't call them I…" he whispered with shaking voice and that's when Nikki looked down to his hands just to see he had oil and lighter with him. He was going to do something… really stupid. But then again… looking back at the door Nikki saw: Arresting officer's quarters.

She knew it is his business and she will not give this broken boy out.

"It's okay," Nikki said holding her hands up. "You… need a hand?" smiled just for the sake of cheering him up. The boy stunned looking at her with even bigger eyes then looked around and continued his "job" in hurry.

Nikki helped him set the oil trails on fire. The boy looked at the growing flames as tears fell from his revenge filled eyes, while the girl looked to the flames amazed then smiled to him as he was staring into the flames. Then the boy looked back to her and a light smile appeared on his tormented face.

"There's always hope, I believe," whispered the naïve girl but the boy just looked back into the flames and she knew he wants to be alone. She just left him slowly and decided it is time to go home.

The boy never had a chance to go back home again. Later she figured, he didn't even try.

* * *

"Ten minutes and the free time is over!" shouted one of the guards what made Nikki get back into here and now. Harper and Miller tried to fasten up the game and Nikki could see Murphy talking to a couple of his friends by the wall on a low tone. She was just watching him so when he turned she could catch his eyes to give him a half smile what Murphy didn't return.

True it wasn't that often they got to spend time in the common room nowadays, but no matter how cold Nikki was, how strong walls she had inside her, she couldn't let the fact go that she, the wild, curious girl is about to die way too soon, having experienced way too little.

If Harper wouldn't be that chatty, glued to her kind of a friend, Nikki would already have started to separate herself from her too. And no way Murphy will run after her. And that is good. She didn't want him to.

"Nik, what's wrong?" asked Murphy slipping next to her in the other chair and Nikki sighed.

"Murph… nothing I just, two months…" whispered and the look on her face made Murphy straighten and frown at her. She usually is not the type showing emotions, but for a second he could see some desperateness peeking through her eyes.

"Let's get out of here again then," smiled Murphy looking at her challengingly.

Nikki smiled back with some excitement but then shook her head.

"Last time we got into real trouble for that, babe and I can't stay behind bars without any free time for 3 months again."

"Wasn't it worth it?" asked with that naughty smile leaning closer to her and whispered, "besides, you don't even have 3 months left now. Does it really matter anymore?" shrugged leaning back keeping his eyes on her.

She smiled naughty as she was debating in herself but then a guard stepped there standing firmly.

"Raid, Murphy, it is time for you two to get back in the box."

They looked up to the guard with hate. They knew so well that the guards keep an eye on their every move when they are out, trying to prevent their master plans to work out.

* * *

Back in the cell, sky box - as if calling it this way would make them feel any better - there was nothing but an old mattress, a toilet and a sink.

Nikki was just sitting on her bed looking out of her head contemplating her short life. It is a bit less than 2 months and she will get floated.

There were many examples of teens not getting floated if both the chancellor and members of the council came to the decision that the prisoner had learned from their mistakes, showed respect and behavioral change.

Well that is what Nikki haven't done. From the day, she got into the prison she was trouble and it only got worse when they found each other with Murphy.

Sparks of regret blurred her mind as she thought about all the stupid things she had done hand in hand with Murphy, despite Harper trying to hold her back. It's not that everyone suddenly became an angel once they got to prison, but definitely tried to behave so they would spare their life.

She just sighed throwing herself onto her back on the matrass looking up to the ceiling when she heard a whisper from the cell door. She peaked to the dark figure who was already leaning forward, closer to the automatic door lock.

"Nik, come, it's time to have fun while you can," Murphy's low voice was barely audible and Nikki sat up surprised.

Now, if the guards thought that having sex in the common area's toilet was the most outrageous rule breaking they did, than sneaking out from the cells will make their head explode, for sure.


	2. Down memory lane pt 2

**Hello, dear readers.**  
 **Thank you for reading so far! This is the 2nd part of Down memory lane (kind of a prologue) and then I will have a bit shorter chapters coming.**  
 **I had these two chapters written so I will start writing for the new chapter, trying to bring it soon.**  
 **Please review if you have ideas, or suggestions, comments regarding this story.**

 **Yey, thanks, here we go:**

Down memory lane...

* * *

"John, you crazy?" whispered back Nikki as she hurried to the cell door. "How could you even…?" she started to question him but Murphy knew how that sentence ends.

"Bellamy Blake" smirked at her then turned back to try out a couple of number combinations written to him on a small paper to open her door.

"The guard?" asked Nikki confused as she watched Murphy smile winningly and open the door for her.

She knew it wasn't the time to talk she stepped out looking to both sides of the hallway in hurry then tiptoed after Murphy throughout the common room to the main entrance of the prison area. Nikki froze in place when she saw Bellamy standing there impatiently and looked to Murphy unlikely.

"Make it look real," grumbled "Can't believe what I'm doing for my sis…" he couldn't finish, Murphy didn't waste time to punch him in the jawline as hard as he could; it made Bellamy lose balance and stumble backwards.

"Shit…" he hissed grabbing his face and Murphy hit him again now with his elbow to the chin and then just grabbed Nikki's hand as he started to run away, out into the empty hallways of the Ark.

"Hey, John! Slow down!" she still kept her tone low but it was more like a desperate shout, even pulling him backwards, the boy needed to stop and turn back, looking at her.

"What?" sighed Murphy but just by looking at Nikki's demanding facial expressions he knew she needs answers now. She looked rather concerned than upset, she just wanted to know the price he gave.

"Fine," said looking up to the ceiling annoyed by her wanna-know-it-all attitude. "I promised him you and Harper are going to be friendly to Octavia and I will stand up for her if others pick on her again," shrugged as he started to walk again.

"Really?" whined Nikki, though following him calmer now that she knows he didn't sell his kidney or something.

"Come on, it's not like you are around that long anymore, you will survive," said giving her a half smile.

"Thanks for reminding me every time," rolled her eyes Nikki.

"Well, I bet you already think about it twenty-four/seven in the prison all alone."

"True, I should perhaps behave a little so I could get out of the solitary cell and be back with Harper, so I could have her around for my last months," sighed Nikki ironically.

"And yet, you are here breaking free with the devil," smirked Murphy back at her and Nikki just chuckled on him.

"Exactly," she smiled and suddenly stopped when Murphy did too.

* * *

She was so into her own thoughts and the conversation, she hasn't even realized they are standing in front of the huge window what had the best view to the Earth.

"And our first destination, Miss Raid…" smiled Murphy playfully, opening his arms as he spun around.

Nikki just laughed on him happily then breathed deep as she got lost in the view. People have given her the nickname, Earth girl, although she has never experienced the Planet either.

Because of her auburn hair, fair skin and little brownish freckles she had been bullied as a kid, others in the class called her muddy, cave girl or they thought she had some disease. She really believed it until she became suicidal at only the age of fourteen.

Her parents got the rights to move to another station so Nikki can have new teacher and class. That is where the teacher told about Earth and its' inhabitants, how humans can look so different and just a little change in the melanin production can cause unique looks. She told that Nikki must have gotten her genes back from the Earth. And this is all it took the young teens to accept her and adore her. Although she had a long recovery and had built a strong wall around herself she felt the best that year, just before her dad passed away.

* * *

"So, I have a suggestion where next," mumbled Murphy from behind her and she snapped back to reality as she felt his hands on her waist and warm breath on her neck.

"Really? I don't know if…" started Nikki as she took a deep breath.

"You don't know what? After this there's not gonna be any more sneaking out, they will make sure of it," murmured still into her neck. "And I want to have you one more time before it's all over," said bringing his face up from her neck, smelling into her hair.

"True," moaned and turned to face him with a wild smile. "Now it's your final exam; I want to see what a rising star I coached."

Murphy just looked up to the ceiling shaking his head lightly and although there was only a dim light in the hall of the Ark, Nikki was sure he blushed.

* * *

The very first day in the class after Nikki and Harper got into the prison Murphy recognized her. The girl was there with him when he set the offices on fire. When Nikki saw him, she sent him a light smile and in the break they officially introduced themselves to each other. And that was the day their friendship begun right away.

There was already some kind of trust towards the other and an unknown connection between them. They would talk through their free time in the common area and joke around, mostly laughing on others. At first it was Murphy who looked up to the girl. She was so special, not only her look but her stories. He was a sarcastic brick wall most of the time, acting like a King of the prison, but would blush when Nikki told she got into prison because she had sex in the public toilet on a party.

She was concentrating so much of not becoming her father, that only when she got into prison for public indecency, she realized she became her mother.

For Nikki, all her childhood was about her Mom sleeping with half of the Ark, it is disturbing but this was normal to Nikki. It wasn't a surprise she already got on the pills when she was fourteen and although she never had a boyfriend she sneaked out with plenty guys just for the pleasure, what she never really got, but still she went on and on with different people.

Nikki knew so well Murphy was a virgin. He would listen to her stories with awe and curiosity but would never admit face to face he is dying to try it before he, well, actually dies. In the prison, it is not like the guards let guys and girls get mixed in the cells, so most probably these teens never experience sexual connection if they eventually get floated.

Still it was a surprise to Nikki when a joke, that was spontaneously said by her, something like: "I would even rather make out with you, than listen to this Bible stuffs" in class, led her and Murphy into the prisons public bathroom.

* * *

It was a big class, over 40 people were sitting bored in their chairs listening to the teacher talking about some guy from Earth like 3000 something years ago.

"Okay, if you really want to do this, then you sneak after me in a couple minutes," whispered Nikki with wild spark in her eyes then stood up and hurried to the toilet what was located at the back of the room where the class was. This was the only classroom where there was a toilet inside, since it was a home couple years ago.

Almost 5 minutes passed when the door opened and Murphy stepped in after her little confused, though trying to hide it. He was nervous, she could tell by the tapping of his fingers on his thigh.

She smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him back into the small cabin where the toilet was. He just looked to her swallowing hard and his eyes got even wide when she leaned so close to him, but only to lock the door behind him.

She looked into his eyes and pulled her shirt off with one movement. Murphy's eyes slowly wondered to her black bra holding her breasts up.

"Come on, where is my great, careless friend, Murphy?" smiled. "Show yourself," Said on a soft voice caressing his arm from his shoulders to his wrist, then grabbed it and pulled his hand on her breast.

Murphy smiled like he just realized this is really happening. He stepped closer to kiss her but Nikki leaned back.

"A-a, no "couple stuffs". We are friends with benefits, not Romeo and Juliet," stated firm and Murphy let out a chuckle as he looked down, his hair falling forward into his face.

"So you did listen in some classes," smiled back at her and Nikki smiled too, caressing the hair out of his face then opened her bra, letting it fall down.

It wasn't long when Murphy let his curiosity free and shyness behind. He seemed to love her breasts and butt, he liked to slowly undress her and explore her body.

"Murph… I'm happy you enjoy it, but the class finishes soon and we gonna get busted," whispered Nikki, though she liked his shy touches too.

He just nodded licking his lips and Nikki started to undress him quickly. He fell into nervousness again as she touched him there. He let her lead him and she did.

They didn't have much space for two people but Nikki already knew how to make use of it, she had the practice.

Soon there were deep moans and breathless sighs from both of them trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Although it was, once again just another toilet with another guy to Nikki, but something was different. There was a time when she had been fooling around with the same guy for a month but they were not friends. Murphy and Nikki were. And it really did mean something, even for her.

Murphy's moves were intense and demanding after the first shock he got when they connected. He was just like she thought he would be. He took his pleasure like he is fighting for it and although they had to stand he didn't seem to have problems with it.

* * *

It didn't take long but it was something.

They both grabbed their clothes up panting hard.

"It was… not nothing for a first," said Nikki with a grin as she pulled her top over her head. She knew Murphy probably wants to know how he did, but no way he would ask.

"I… yeah it was… not... nothing for… sure," he breathed dragging his pants up.

When they stepped out of the toilet to go, he grabbed her arms stopping her. She looked back questioningly and he just watched her like he is debating in himself but then just smiled lightly to their hands and let her go.

"You are the bestest best friend I ever had for sure, Nikki Raid," stated still under the shock of the happenings and Nikki smiled back.

"I know."

They heard the class leaving and when they thought the room is clear they stepped out just to see two guards waiting there with crossed arms.

That was the first time they both spent 3 months in the solitary cells. Still, that did not stop them getting into troubles, like sneaking out from the common area to try out another toilet.

After having her, Murphy's attitude just got worst and his self-esteem hundred times higher, and of course Nikki rolled with it.

* * *

Now, for the fifth time, again they were in another dark bathroom of the Ark.

Murphy was taking in every inch of her body and she felt it. She felt the weight of knowing this is their last time. He had sure movements and amazing way to please her. He knew by now how she is so sensitive to kisses on her neck, or caressing her lower back. He knew her too well too soon, she never actually had someone figuring out her likes. Maybe they never really tried, or maybe she is the one showing too much emotions to Murphy. It's so easy. She feels safe and comfortable around his friend.

"Well, well Mr. Murphy…" breathed Nikki deep as she leaned her head back to the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Did I pass?" grinned leaning to the wall with his lower arms on both sides of Nikki's head.

"Oh, hell you did," smiled opening her eyes to look at him. His hair was messy, eyes shining, face blushed, mouth slightly open as he was panting.

Murphy just watched her as she mapped his face and when she looked into his eyes he looked back licking his lips, then all of a sudden just leaned there, kissing her for the first time.

His lips were soft and touched hers like a feather. She kissed back and as his tongue hungrily wandered into her mouth she realized this is going way too far. To a path she doesn't want to follow her mother on.

The angry voice of her mother raced through her mind. She was crying and hitting the chest of her father while shouting "Why?" all over again. He was cheating on her... again and her mother was breaking down.

Nikki pushed Murphy away hard as her eyes snapped open.

"What was that?!" asked stunned, quite upset.

"Well… I tend to rebel against rules if you haven't noticed yet," smiled lightly as he started to clothe up.

"Don't do this again!" she was almost freaked out as she dragged her clothes back.

"Calm down, Queeny," said bored putting his hands up. "Sorry, I wanted to kiss the girl I'm having sex with. Who, by the way, is going to die in less than two months. Just to remind you again," mumbled the end as he opened the bathroom door and casually started to walk towards the prison.

"Murph…" sighed Nikki walking after him.

"Stop right there!" they heard the angry shout from behind them.

The guards.

They were dragged back to the solitary cells, all eyes on them. The guards made Nikki sure she knows she won't see anyone before she gets floated.

Bellamy was sitting there with bruises on his face, watching Nikki and Nikki smiled lightly to him with a nod then looked at Murphy as he was walking with hands cuffed in front of her. He looked back at her one more time before she had to turn into her cell.

She looked up to his eyes as a teardrop, what she tried to hold back got free.

"John..." she whispered before she got locked in.


	3. We are home

**I was thinking for so long how to continue the story, but nothing seemed to come to my mind. Then just sat down and started to write what came to my mind right in that moment.**  
 **Even I don't know where I'm heading but it is fun, for now :)**  
 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Nikki opened her eyes with a moan. Her leg and head hurt the most. She looked around in the drop-ship trying to focus. She only saw smoke coming upstairs through the open door which leads down. Two, seemingly dead bodies were around her so she tried to sit up and crawl away.

She heard voices of the others from down there, seemed so far away, maybe they are already out. As she crawled closer to the door she saw bright light filling the drop-ship. It happened. It actually happened. They arrived to the ground.

She remembered walking to the floating room with two guards, chancellor Jaha in front of her leading the way. She frowned looking at some of the familiar faces as they passed a group of prisoners who were walked somewhere by other guards. They were way too many to go to class. It was something else and seemed like even the teens didn't know where they are heading.

Then she heard the gun shut. It still rings in her ear. A gun shut and then chancellor Jaha falling to the floor. The two guards were immediately by his side trying to find the shooter.

And after that it was chaos.

Nikki couldn't think just ran to the prisoners trying to stay hidden as she looked after Harper in panic. The gunshot made the guards of the prisoners uneasy too so it was easy to Nikki to sneak right into the drop-ship with the rest of the teens. She tried to stay hidden between the seats and as the drop-ship took off some guys, who were now dead around her, followed her into floating in the air while in space.

Then gravity hit and everything went black for her.

* * *

She whined again trying to hold back a desperate cry her leg was killing her, probably literally, but it didn't stop her trying to move down the ladder. She could only use her right leg to move downwards so all her effort went into her arms.

"Please…please, someone…" moaned but she heard people shouting and cheering outside, no one heard her.

She fought herself down and when she was close enough to the floor she let herself fall onto her back and a muffled voice came out as she hit the hard ground. The bright light hurt her eyes and head even more as she pushed herself up onto her feet. That's when she noticed the dropping blood from her forehead and she could swear there was blood on the back of her head too.

She had to push her left hand to her left knee hard otherwise she felt she would just fall. She stumbled out of the drop-ship with a painful expression on her face.

When she got close enough to the door she could see people gathering around a fight. Murphy and Wells, the chancellor's son were just about to start a fight. Murphy was spitting angry words at him while pushed him hard. Although he looked more hurtful what mixed with desperate anger.

"Murphy…" moaned Nikki in pain. He was only a few feet away but so heated for the fight he didn't hear it.

Murphy hit Wells in the face and Wells pushed him back hard he hit the ground but stood back up, ready to continue. But no way Nikki wants to see this.

"Stop!" she screamed desperately trying to hurry there but she didn't notice the edge of the door on the ground, and even this small change under her leg made her fell to her knees and she cried out in pain, panting.

She heard people whispering and a blonde girl, Clarke ran there kneeling in front of her to check her but then she was pushed away hard by Murphy who was now in front of Nikki.

"Nikki! Nikki what the hell?!" That's all what he could say as he cupped her face. He looked so surprised he started to think he is hallucinating.

"Hey… and we did meet again," she smiled touched by his reaction and then Murphy pulled her into a tight hug what made her flinch in pain but he didn't seem to care. He was hugging her like his life depending on it not caring about some people still starring.

Nikki felt a rush of relief taking over her body before she closed her eyes and went all numb.

"Nik…?" asked Murphy swallowing hard as he pushed her away a bit just to see she is not reacting.

"Nikki!" shouted with anger and shook her limp body so hard her head was falling all over.

"Hey, hey let me help her she is still bleeding she needs the first aid kit now!" stated Clarke firm. "Bring her to the ship!" demanded as she hurried in looking for the first aid kit.

Murphy did as he was told and laid her down onto a sleeping bag Bellamy has opened there quickly for her.

"If… if she dies... You die," Murphy stated threateningly to Clarke who looked up to him as she cut Nikki's jeans on her leg.

"I am trying my best. So, leave me do my job," Clarke responded and Bellamy took Murphy's arm.

"Come on out and let her save Nikki," asked softly but Murphy just dragged his arm out of his grip looking back at him with an emotionless face, but if a look could kill…

Then he took another look on Nikki and walked to the wall sitting down watching the process from there for a few minutes, then just looked out to the nature.

"Nik, if you haven't died yet, you can't do it now… We are finally free," whispered looking back to the laying girl again then down to the floor.

* * *

When Nikki opened her eyes again it was already dark outside and sounds of happiness were in the air. She heard people singing, laughing or just talking amazed.

She breathed deep then held up her head to look around. She was laying on a sleeping bag in the drop-ship. Only a small lamp gave some dim light to the space. She couldn't see anyone around so she tried to sit up and when she did, she saw her left knee bandaged, so was her forehead and the back of her neck.

Sitting on the floor with hurt leg wasn't the best idea so she got up slowly onto her feet and started to stumble out to see the others and the Earth, of course.

Her head was still spinning but at least her leg felt more sure in place.

When she got out she saw a huge bone fire. It looked amazing, bright and she could feel the heat of it.

She took a deep breath and then looked to the people. Murphy was right by the fire removing the wristbands everyone seemed to have for some reason. After one got removed they cheered and high-fived each other.

"Nikki!" Harper shouted as she appeared out of nowhere in front of her and hugged her tight. "It's true, you really were on the ship."

"Indeed," smiled Nikki.

"How?" asked amazed taking her hands.

"I… I was ready to get floated and then… I guess luck was on my side… the…" she looked around then lowered her volume. "the chancellor got shot, I used the moment of chaos and ran after you guys, I had no idea you are coming to Earth."

"Believe me, we neither. We even got these," showed her wristband. "So they can track us, but as you can see, your other half is, surprise, already on it. And I'm getting in line," smiled excited.

"Harper, you know I hate when you refer to me and him as a… thing. We are not a thing."

"Yeah… yeah, sorry," smiled holding her hands up as she backed up, "I'll go getting rid of this thing before Wells gonna have another chancellor moment," rolled her eyes then turned away and got in line.

"What chancellor…"

"I took care of it," smiled Bellamy stepping next to her watching the flames proudly. He didn't have his wristband anymore. "It's good to see you walk and talk again," said and Nikki frowned looking up to him as he looked down to her with a calm smile.

"Yeah I have to thank to whoever helped me."

"Clarke. She is on her way to Mount Weather. Apparently that is our mission now, we will need the food supplies."

Nikki just nodded but she was more engaged with the surroundings then their mission. She still couldn't believe her eyes, ears or nose. And just when she thought it won't get any better, it started to rain. First just a few drops then more and more 'til it was pouring down on them.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it and Nikki held her arms out and tilted her head back with a grin.

"It's unbelievable," whispered.

"We are home," smiled Bellamy down at her and Nikki looked back to him and if it was possible, she smiled even wider.


	4. We need freedom skills

**Hello there,**

 **It's a bit of a longer chapter again, my bad I didn't feel like cutting it half and then having one slightly boring chapter and one with all the arguing.**  
 **Please give feedback of your preference if I should have longer chapters or shorter ones, since I won't have this much time to write from next week :D**

* * *

As the rain was pouring down from the dark sky in the summer night, Nikki started to spin around slowly still with open arms. It wasn't easy with her left knee bandaged, but slowly Bellamy took one of her hand, holding it up to help her spin.

They just changed a playful and happy look as Nikki kept on spinning slowly, enjoying the cooling rain and the warm wind.

Bellamy looked down to her with a light smile and pulled Nikki to himself, with his left palm on her lower back he started to dance with her.

Nikki laughed and it really felt like they are just silly teens again enjoying their time, rather than criminals, guards, prisoners in a hierarchic order.

She didn't know Bellamy, but knew how protective he is of his sister and he was the nicest guard she ever met.

"Oh, it's good to know you are all right, I see I don't have to worry anymore," she heard the sarcastic statement from next to them from Murphy.

She looked to him with a smile as Bellamy stepped back from her and peaked to Murphy, whose facial expressions were ruled by the judging look he gave to Nikki.

He didn't look to Bellamy, but sure if he would Bellamy wouldn't leave it without a word, but seemed like Nikki ignored it and looked to Murphy with shining eyes.

"Hey, yes, yes I… I made it. I'm here and, well, alive," smiled stepping to him to hug him but Murphy stepped back refusing her touch.

"Great," said moving a few steps back slowly looking at her and Bellamy. "Just… have fun, sorry to interrupt, I'll be around if you want to, talk like, you know what the hell happened up there. You supposed to be dead, you know," Murphy's voice was confused and hurted, but he could play the cool guy so easily even Nikki wasn't sure what he means.

"Well, I am sorry I'm still alive," stated Nikki sarcastically, bit confused about his attacking behavior.

"Yeah, well…"

"The way I got into the ship was… chaotic," grinned. "In one moment…."

"Just talk tomorrow, we want to look around with the guys in the dark too," he cut her off and then just walked away.

Nikki frowned looking after him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you are the most sarcastic and complicated couple I have ever seen," stated Bellamy looking after Murphy than to Nikki. "But, if it was because of me dancing with you, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean any…"

"Bellamy, please stop," sighed Nikki shaking her head. "It wasn't the dance, come on! And me and Murphy are not a couple. We are not together," stated firm as she looked to the place Murphy was standing before.

"Oh… okay, I… it's not like it's my business anyway," he said and Nikki smiled to him.

"Don't worry, it's just Murphy. You can never know what is in his mind," shrugged.

"I am not worrying, hell no, we are on Earth," grinned Bellamy. "Come on get some people to help me get wood, and materials from the drop-ship for tents. After that you can go sleep."

"That is a really good idea. I'm so tired, haven't really slept for couple of days.

"So, let's do it quickly. Most people will sleep outside today but you should go to the dropship, since you are hurt. Probably a few other people will join." said as he started to walk.

* * *

The moon was high up in the sky and the clouds gone by the time everyone calmed a bit down and turned in for some sleep.

Nikki was sleeping on the second floor of the dropship with Harper and a girl named Eve. Most of the people were rather sleep outside among the trees, under the stars.

Nikki tried to look after Murphy but quickly realized he and some of his friends are not around the camp still, so had to go to sleep with that bugging feeling of him acting strange.

* * *

In the morning, Nikki woke up and figured it is probably quite late, since no one was around her anymore. She sat up rubbing her eyes and realized she is still alive and on the ground. It is a new day and the sun must be up already.

She smiled as she slowly made her way down and out of the dropship. And she was right. It was a bright day in the forest and she took a deep breath before concentrating on the cheering sounds of her peers. She saw them not far away and smiled as she walked towards them, her leg feeling much better.

As she got close and pushed herself through the crowd she saw Murphy and Wells fighting. Again.

She swallowed hard as she looked to Murphy punching Wells.

"This is for my father!" hissed in anger but then Wells had enough and fought back. Murphy was thrown to the ground with one movement and whined in pain.

"Murphy," breathed Nikki sadly as she walked to him. Murphy got up, grabbing his knife up from the ground. "Murphy, please, don't do this, he is not…"

"Shut up!" spat to her then looked back to Wells panting like a bull.

"No, Murphy listen to me you're not a…" she couldn't finish, she was pushed by Murphy so forcefully, it made her stumble backwards.

Murphy attacked Wells again as Nikki just watched him and everyone else stunned, when she realized Bellamy is watching the fight too, concerned as Murphy cut Wells.

"Please, Bellamy, stop this!" asked Nikki with hope.

Bellamy looked at her then just shook his head and walked to Wells.

"Let it be a fair fight," said throwing a knife in front of him and Nikki watched them pale.

It's not like Nikki was a saint, or any of these kids to be honest, but If for Murphy being free meant being able to beat the shit out of anyone to let his anger out, what Nikki didn't even realize how much he had in himself, then she didn't want to be a partner in that kind of "fun".

* * *

Clarke's arrival ended the fight. She tried to talk some sense into the rebellish teens about the consequences of taking their wristband off but they didn't seem to care.

Neither Nikki. The moment Murphy finally stepped back she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, come, let me clean you up," asked Nikki caringly but all she got was Murphy's arm tearing out of her grip violently and he rumbled off into the forest. "Murphy wait!" shouted Nikki hurrying after him as much as she could with her injured leg.

"Go back Nikki!" shouted back from the woods.

"Not going back without you! I got into the ship! I got down to Earth! I got to be here with you, we are free to do whatever the hell we want! You can't possibly want to spend your first days on Earth fighting like a hurted little brat!" shouted angry trying to keep up with him. Walking in the woods was new enough to her let alone all the bugs around.

Though she didn't need to keep up long, Murphy turned back walking back to her so fiercely she though he will just walk through her.

"I am finally free to beat the shit out of the son of that asshole who killed my father who only wanted to save me!" shouted in tears. "And the first time I saw him… wanting to beat him up so bad wasn't only for my father," hissed.

Nikki looked to him pressing her lips then took his hands.

"Murph…"

"Don't!" he pulled his arms away.

"I'm… I'm here, let's just forget about them for a while. Come see the forest with me."

He just looked to her silently for a few moments then shook his head looking away.

"When I saw you, walking out of that dropship… I… It was like a miracle. Seeing you... the Earth girl on Earth. Thinking how amazing time we are going to have here…" his tone turned to sarcastic and Nikki sighed, knowing there's nothing good gonna follow. "I was sitting by your side 'til dark, hell I made a clown out of myself in front of that blonde," he shook his head looking up to the sky and Nikki smiled lightly on it. "Finally, Miller was able to drag me out to help figure out a way to get the wristbands off…"

"And of course, you jumped to that," smiled Nikki playfully, trying to save the conversation, but Murphy did not return her smile.

"It started to rain and the first thing that came to my mind was you telling me how much you want to just stand in the pouring rain," said with a sad smile then looked to Nikki. "And then I look up and there you were. Dancing in the pouring rain… with Bellamy Blake."

Nikki frowned shaking her head confused.

"Please, it's… I was just standing there and… wait a minute. John, please tell me you don't think of us as… us?" asked swallowing hard, she really did not want to ruin their friendship but she had to ask.

"Us? Like couple us?!" asked raising his voice as he stepped back. "No, Nikki, I don't think of us as a couple, I respect your paranoia of "couple stuffs". I talk about us as friends… as two people who would talk for hours about Earth and what we would do if we ever get there!

"So, if it's the "friends us", you say I can't have other friends or what?"

"Friends like Bellamy?!" asked with disgust.

"Bellamy helped us sneak out so you can have me before I die!"

"Yeah he… wait what? You think that's why I…"

"Oh please, because you would risk 3 months of your life to be in solitary cell just because I want to see the Earth one last time? You just wanted the sex one last time, because you knew no other girl would ever let you close," hissed Nikki hurted and angry at him.

"You're insane! You are nothing but a paranoid, selfish little kid using others to make herself feel important and less pathetic!" he spat as he turned away to leave.

"Right back at ya'!" shouted Nikki she even grabbed up a stone to throw after him then just sat down to the ground shaking her head.

How things escalated this quickly? Earth skills? They should have teach them freedom skills instead.


	5. Holding on

Nikki was sitting there in the woods alone for some time. She just looked around the green world swimming in sunshine and wished she could experience all of it with Murphy. But she knew it's better to let him cool down. It would be a lie saying Nikki didn't feel hurt by his words. They were cruel; even if partly true. They were always there for each other. The two broken pieces, finding peace in being just themselves when together. And now it all seemed so complicated. Behind bars everything was easy and controlled. Here… maybe out here they don't need each other anymore.

Nikki just stood up, heading back to camp. If Murphy is such a jerk towards her, then she just has to find new people to hang out with. Here everything is possible.

* * *

"Nikki, gosh, you are here," breather Harper as she ran to her and hugged her strong. "Where have you been? The grounders could be anywhere!

"Who?"

"The grounders, haven't you heard? We are not alone. Jasper was hit, and... something attacked Octavia in the lake. Earth is… serious Nikki.

"How is that possible? I thought…"

Then Bellamy stepped there with concern on his face.

"Everything we thought about Earth was wrong. There are survivors here. And even if there is a proof now that Earth is survivable, now we should fear the grounders," stated seriously looking around then to Nikki. "We have to go find Jasper, he had been dragged away. Where is Murphy? I need every person who is able to fight if we would get attacked again.

"He… Shit, he is out there somewhere all alone," said Nikki looking towards the woods."

"If you see him back, tell him I need him with us. We are leaving soon," Bellamy was ready to go to the dropship but Nikki grabbed his arm.

"Do you… really need to go? I mean Jasper, maybe he is dead and if there are… people out there they must know how to fight better than a bunch of teenagers with a knife. And… and I mean Murphy? Please, it's only his ego what is strong.

"I need every man who is brave and physical enough."

With that he hurried to the dropship leaving Nikki confused and yes, scared. Scared of the unknown. Bellamy as a guard was thought to fight but Murphy was just drawn by anger. He lived his last 3 years in prison. But then again, why should Nikki decide. It's not like she should care anymore.

* * *

Wasn't even an hour later she saw Bellamy is leaving with a couple boys to the forest and Clarke of course. And then she saw Murphy following them with Miller. Nikki just sighed watching them leave then Monty stepped next to her.

"Hey, Raid, right?"

She looked to him with a frown and nodded.

"I'm Monty, Monty Green," he held his hand for her but Nikki just crossed her arms.

"And?"

"Well, Bellamy said you could help me arrange the work shift and duties in camp. Now that we know that there are others out there and, well, they know we are here we will need fence. We can make from the fallen trees and parts of the dropship. Also, we need a makeshift tent. A bigger one and small ones for people to sleep in," he explained showing some sketches.

"Okay…" frowned Nikki still trying to adjust to all these crazy what had happened today.

* * *

In the next couple of hours, she had been writing names and meeting people to see them, ask their knowledge and strengths to be able to give suitable jobs for them. Most of them seemed to be partner in the idea and started to gather the trees and anything useful from the dropship. Nikki and Harper were nearby gathering any kind of berries to eat. They didn't really talk. Although everything around was fascinating and new, but they both felt the worry surrounding the camp. They didn't have time to experience what Earth can give, while waiting for the others to be back, hopefully with Jasper. Maybe they will have some peace and rest when the fence will be ready and they find food, other than a bunch of berries, for hundred people.

* * *

The sun already started to set when the group of rescue team arrived back with Jasper. Nikki came out of the dropship by the greeting sounds. Miller was the one holding the unconscious Jasper, carrying him into the dropship, Clarke after him.

When Octavia saw Bellamy is back safely, she ran to him jumping into his neck happily. Nikki smiled on them then she peaked behind them just to see Murphy throwing a huge animal down, a big cat.

She smiled in relief and wanted to run to him but decided it is not a good idea.

"Make fire, today we eat meat, thanks to Murphy!" shouted Bellamy and everyone seemed to look excited helping to make fire.

"How's Jasper?" asked Nikki from Bellamy when Octavia left.

"Bad, really bad, but Clarke's gonna do everything she can to save him," answered uneasy and Nikki nodded.

"You did a great job out there as I see. Jasper is alive and we have food. I'm sure this makes you bigger in everyone's eyes," smiled Nikki sweetly, caressing his upper arm and Bellamy looked to her hand and smiled to her lightly.

"I'll be back, have to check on Jasper," he stated caressing her other arm then left. Nikki smiled naughty, looking after him then back to the camp. She saw Murphy looking at her darkly then turned back to cleaning his knife.

Nikki just sighed walking in front of him, where he sat.

"Thanks for the food. I heard you killed it," smiled lightly.

"Yeah, at least this I could kill," mumbled keeping his look on the knife. "And I saw you are in the process of making a friend," looked up to her with his judging look and Nikki nodded, knowing exactly what he thinks.

"Yeah, problem?" asked with a frown.

"Nopp."

"Friends?" asked Nikki leaning down to look into his eyes. She didn't want to push him to talk about the argument earlier. She wasn't that emotional either, she didn't want drama.

Murphy looked back to her for a long moment then straightened up.

"Of course," answered then put his knife away standing up then walked away but Nikki walked after him.

"What's your plan next?"

"I go to the lake nearby before the sun goes down," answered as he kept going.

"I'll join," smiled nudging his shoulder with hers.

He just looked to her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

Nikki hoped the rumors are true that the grounders doesn't come to their area from the other side of the river.


	6. Out by the lake

They walked for like 20 minutes. And this was the longest 20 minutes of Nikki's life. Even in the solitary cell it went quicker, because she knew she was alone. But now she was on Earth, free, with her friend and they had nothing to talk about. She felt awkward and a little uncomfortable.  
On the Ark, everything was so different. They barely had time together and when they did, they talked about rumors around the Ark, or just laughed on the others, pranking the teachers. Later on, they would sneak away to have sex, which was always so exciting because it was forbidden and something different. Sometimes they would just hang out in the common area playing cards and laughing on each other. But here on Earth, there were no rumors down here, worthy to talk about. They couldn't laugh on others as they all were in the same situation now. There were no authorities to prank. They wouldn't even need to sneak away to have sex, they could have done it hundred times already, freely. There were no cards to play together or laugh on. The base of everything what brought them together have stayed on the Ark.

* * *

In one moment Nikki was wandering among the trees lost in thoughts, getting used to watching her steps, then in the other one when she caught up to Murphy the trees ended.

Murphy was standing by a big, sky blue lake. It was so calm as the sunshine was caressing its surface.

Nikki looked around amazed, listening to the singing of the birds, the silent whisper of the wind among the leaves of the trees.

"It's beautiful," breathed Nikki. "And so calm."

"So let's shake it up," said Murphy as he pulled his shirt, then unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off too. Nikki just watched him tilting her head.

"Come on, bath time," Murphy looked to her with a light smirk. "Don't worry we have been here already and nothing ate us."

Nikki smiled bright and threw her clothes away too, staying in underwear.

"Ladies first," he motioned her to go and Nikki chuckled.

"Such a gentleman."

"You know me," shrugged.

"Exactly, that's why I know you just want to make sure there are still no monsters hiding here," stated Nikki half joking as she slowly walked into the lake. The water was only until her ankles and she smiled back brightly to the boy then ran into the water and fell into it with a happy scream.

Murphy just watched her with a light smile as she splashed the water all over then just laid onto her back on the surface, embracing the water. After a while he shook his head and walked into the water too caressing it as he walked to the girl. The lake wasn't that deep, it reached until their chest, and was so clear they were able to see the bottom.

"How do you like it?" asked Murphy as he watched Nikki's hair floating around her face.

"Better than in my dreams, though they were really amazing," smiled as she stood back up playing with the water between her fingers.

Murphy just smiled on her lost in thoughts as he watched the water hugging around every inch of her body as she moved, and how It caressed her fingers.

"It's great to see you happy," said looking up to her face and couldn't help but caress her wet hair back, what was stuck to her neck.

He had these moments. That's how she knows he actually cares about her. His true self came out. Someone who he never shows to most people. He liked to freshen her up, like caressing her hair in place or adjust her shirt. He would always remind her not to pick her nails or chew her lips. He would even slap her hands if had to.

Nikki just smiled to him.

"It's great to feel happy."

He didn't smile back just looked to her, slowly taking her hands as he stepped closer and, just like at that time on the Ark, he kissed her without any sign given beforehand.

"Murph…" mumbled Nikki stepping back surprised, panic all over her face, but he just held her hands stronger.

"Just…, Nik, just trust me," asked on a low, deep voice. Her weakness was, no question, his voice… any time he talked it was melody to her ears, and when his voice depend it was even more shooting.

She just got lost in thoughts for a moment, and that was enough for Murphy to pull her back and press his lips against hers gently. He kissed her soft lips a few times gentle and patiently. He waited until she gets weak enough to let him deepen the kiss. As their tongue met he clasped their hands together. They were kissing softly for long moments when they pulled back to breath deep, foreheads touching.

"See… you are still alive and I am still here as well," Murphy smiled looking into her eyes.

Nikki just licked her lips looking back at him then away to the setting sun.

"We should go…" whispered as she let him go slowly. "It's getting dark fast."

Murphy just breathed deep glaring at her, then nodded.

Nikki started to walk out and Murphy followed her. They clothed up silently and Nikki let Murphy lead the way back.

"We could come out here every day if you want to," he suggested peaking to her.

"Yeah sounds… sounds nice," Nikki forced a smile as she kept watching in front of her feet as they walked through the forest.

* * *

Back in the camp they already made the fire and seemed like there was again fresh meat on the menu. Murphy and Nikki walked to the fire to sit down for a moment. They haven't talked much on the way back. Nikki was rather confused about Murphy's behavior, afraid that he might like her more than he should. But she was even more scared of the fact that she might like him more than she should.

"Raid?" came a surprised voice from around the fire and soon a guy appeared there, standing right in front of her. He was tall but rather thin with blond hair, blue eyes and a smug smirk on his face.

"James…?" Nikki looked up to him stunned but with a light smile.

"Yeah! Gosh I can't believe I haven't seen you in the last two days! Oh… wait, weren't you eighteen before we…"

"Yeah, yeah… I was, but well… I guess I was lucky, sneaked in," she smiled.

"Awesome. Didn't expect anything else," he grinned at her for a long moment before he leaned down to whisper into her ears. "I don't mind if you want to freshen your memory of why we got into prison."

Nikki smiled pulling an eyebrow as she looked at him naughty.

James straightened up.

"Meet me behind the dropship in 10 if interested," he winked then gave a quick look to Murphy and walked away confidently.

"Who the hell was this prick?" asked Murphy unlikely, watching him walk away.

"An… old… friend," answered Nikki lost in thoughts. "A... very good friend."

"How good…?" he mumbled picking on the dirt with a stick.

"We got into prison together," said Nikki as she stood up. "And if you excuse me," she smiled excited "I gotta go, save me some food, would you?" she ruffled his hair playfully then walked away.

Murphy looked after her as anger built up inside him and threw the stick into the fire.

Nikki knew the best way to distract her feared feelings is to just… continue being her old self.


	7. Falling apart - The hated

**Well, seems like the story is going to get darker from now on so, happy summer holidays!**

 **/and thanx for the nice feedback and follows/**

* * *

Nikki was just laying in her makeshift tent that night starring into nothing. She was so excited to be with James, and for the first time in her, well, sex life, they actually had space to lay down, to get comfortable, but still, it didn't make her feel any special or different. And just like at those times on the Ark, James had no interest in getting to know her at all. Although, for a long time he was the one Nikki wanted to be with the most.

She would have fallen deeper into her thoughts but Jasper was dying all night. His painful shouts and whines filled the camp, giving people the chills and a hard time to sleep.

* * *

Nikki managed to sleep a couple hours and thought she was the first up, with the rising sun, but when she crawled out of her tent she saw most of the teens were out already moving around like zombies.

When she saw Bellamy coming out of the drop ship she hurried to him.

"Hey, how's Jasper? I heard him all night."

"Yeah, he… he is strong he will survive," nodded uneasy as he looked around. "Have you seen Murphy?"

"No, I just woke up. Why?"

"Octavia told he, he was in the dropship last night…" he stopped looking down at Nikki as she looked up to him with a frown.

"And? Is it now officially forbidden to go in there if you are not one of the so called "leaders"? asked mockingly.

"No, just… I would like to talk to him first. Now we are going out for a hunt. I need you to keep working with Monty; supervising the work of people on the tents and the planting. I will have Murphy leading the workers on the wall while I'm gone."

"Okay," she nodded. "Just take care out there."

He smiled to her and walked away.

Nikki sighed as she went into the dropship to find Monty.

* * *

The morning went pretty fast taking the fact that people seemed to be a bit lazier than usually, so they needed more motivating and guiding through the work. Probably the reason is that last night no one seemed to have any good sleep, while hearing Jasper's painful screams and shouts.

* * *

Nikki was just about to sit down by the fire for a quick check up of the schedule what Monty wrote for her when she heard Murphy's raised voice from behind her. They haven't talked all morning, seemed like Murphy had those days where he thinks he is all alone against the world.

"Hey, you! Move, you block the way to the others!" Murphy hissed to James who let the wood he carried to the wall, fall next to him as he panted hard.

"Calm down Murphy, I just need some water break," he panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Seems like he didn't get any sleep at all.

Nikki just sighed turning back to the fire when now everyone seemed to notice James' outraged shout and turned to the two boys just as Nikki.

"Are you insane?" shouted James jumping up to look at Murphy who just zipped up his jeans.

"You wanted a water break!" Murphy spat looking at him with disgust and Nikki's eyes widened.

"Everyone, back to work!" Murphy shouted as he gave another look to James and walked away.

Nikki stood up hurrying to Murphy and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leading these bunch of lazy idiots, that's what I'm doing! Now you go back, mind your own business," he muttered pulling his arm away.

"John, don't be like this again! And what you did to James before, I just…"

"Oh, you feel sorry for his ass?" acted sadly then his look turned angry. "Then go and kiss him better, maybe wash his clothes."

"Jonathan!"

"Don't!" he turned back coming close threateningly. "Don't ever call me that!" he looked to Nikki, his eyes sparkling with anger.

Nikki just looked up to him sadly then stepped back looking away only lifting her head up when John turned and left.

His father used to call him Jonathan. Most of the people called him on his last name. Very few, like Nikki, sometimes called him John. She never called him Jonathan that is true, but she wouldn't have thought he has a problem even with her calling him that way.

And just like this all would be a play in a theater when Murphy was ready to leave Bellamy called out his name.

"Murphy! Is it true? How you humiliated James when he asked for water?" Bellamy confronted him and by this the boy turned back, his face like pure hate but didn't say anything.

"He was bossing around the whole day, he has no idea about hard work, but acts like he is the head of this community!" shouted one guy. "When clearly he is just one of the lowest criminals from the Ark."

Murphy looked towards him but before he could say a word back, the growing crowd around them seemed to agree by loud swearing towards him.

"And he tried to kill Jasper last night!" Bellamy's sister, Octavia stepped next to his brother accusing Murphy with attempting a murder.

"He is just slowly dying!" shouted Murphy. "He is suffering, his life is over! And these people... I was just trying to lead these people, the walls have to be up before the grounders attack!" He was trying to defend himself spinning around in the middle of the tightening crowd like a trapped animal, starting to panic.

"I say we show him what it looks like to be slowly dying!" hissed James and he hit him in the nose hard, and just like that everyone jumped onto him like vultures onto a dead body, hitting him where they could and once he was on the ground they started to kick him around.

It all happened so fast even Bellamy was just standing there processing the happenings.

"Bellamy make them stop!" screamed Clarke. "They are listening to you! You can't let this happen!"

Nikki just stood there blinking, forgetting to even breath. The chaos was just getting bigger and by Clarke's scream she shook her head trying to focus. She saw her friend's body rolling down a small hill and teens dragging him up just to knock him down again.

"Enough!" Nikki screamed in shock. "Leave him alone, enough!" she couldn't even break through the angry crowd, she ran back to Bellamy. "Please…please make them stop, they are going to kill him!" Nikki looked up to him, begging.

Bellamy looked down to her darkly then back to the crowd.

"He deserved this" he mumbled but then walked to the crowd and tore a few people away with force. "Stop right there! He got enough! We are not the grounders, we don't kill!"

It took some time but people seemed to stop attacking the moveless body of Murphy.

"He will get his punishment! Now everyone goes to a break and in an hour, we are back to the building!"

Bellamy sounded like a true leader. His voice deep, demanding and firm. And it seemed to work. Slowly everyone calmed, looking satisfied by the sight of the shaking boy curled up on the ground.

Just then Nikki could have a clear look on him and her heart flinched.

"John!" she whined hurrying there, falling to her knees trying to help him, but afraid if she would touch him, she would just hurt him. "John…" whispered as tears fell from her eyes watching him suffer silently. His face was covered in blood just as his hair.

She looked around for help. Harper watched them from the distance and Nikki just kept looking to her with trembling lips. No way, no one wants to help him.

Then finally Harper walked there with Miller behind her.

"Please, help… help me get him into his tent," Nikki asked with falling tears and Miller nodded and went there picking him up, not so gently and threw him on his blankets the same way, then they were gone.

Nikki just knelt down beside him with a wet cloth she fetched on the way and started to gently wash his face.

"Get out," she could hear Murphy growling in pain.

"John...? It's me, Nikki. Where does it hurt… well… the most?" asked looking through his shattered body. "I need to…"

"Get. Out," growled again opening the only eye he could open to glare at her.

"I… I'm just trying to…"

"Where it hurts the most… you… can't fix that," he breathed, and coughed heavily. "LEAVE!" his painful shout made Nikki shiver. She looked to him disbelievingly and hurt as she backed up on her knees.

"They were right, you deserved this" she spat then climbed out of the tent and walked towards the woods fighting with her tears.


	8. Falling apart - Gone

Hey there,  
This is the final part of, what I would call, the first chapter of this story.

Please give feedback (constructive criticism also welcomed) if you would like to continue reading, because uploading it into the darkness doesn't really give me motivation to continue, though I have ideas in my head.

Anyway, enjoy. ^^

* * *

She didn't dare to go too far out into the forest, she stayed close to the almost finished wall of their camp. She stayed there for hours just taking in the nature as she calmed down. She had enough of Murphy's crazy behavior. Of course, everyone is still trying to get used to the freedom, the surroundings, the thought that they are on Earth. But what Murphy is doing is not acceptable, he is playing with fire and she was afraid if everyone starts hating on him he will just become worse and Nikki won't be able to help him or even be on his side in this.

* * *

"I knew I'll find you here," came Harper's sweet voice from behind her and Nikki just smiled back at her. "Murphy is in the dropship, Clarke insisted to treat his wounds."

Nikki just nodded.

"That's great. How is he?"

"He'll survive," smiled Harper as she sat next to her on the ground and looked around.

"I really don't know what's with him these days," sighed Nikki. "I think he needs to learn how to behave in… a society."

"It's hard for all of us to adjust. He is just trying his borders, where he is in the hierarchy, "smiled Harper like she was joking but as Nikki thought about it, well, it could be true.

"Also…" Harper started uncertain, "maybe he doesn't really like the fact you are hooking up with all these guys."

"What? All these guys? It was only James, and it's not like…"

"Yeah James, and then you and Bellamy having these moments."

"And?" she turned to her annoyed. "Why would Murphy care? Come on, he is actually my friend, he knows me. That is who I am," shrugged.

"Oh, come on Nikki, I don't know if you just this dumb that you can't see it or you are avoiding the facts so good that you make your brain not to realize it."

"Realize what?" Nikki rolled her eyes looking back at Harper.

She just looked back to her friend, even her face turned all serious what is very rare from Harper.

"Realize that the boy is totally in love with his friend who is trying to friend zone him after she took his virginity, hand in hand with his heart; clearly." She stated and Nikki just looked to her with big eyes.

Harper always had these sixth senses, she could read people like everything is written on their forehead. What she told now, this sentence hit Nikki so hard she blocked; trying to think back to all his actions. Somewhere deep down she knew… she saw but she didn't want to think about it, making things weird, leading her out of her comfort zone.

"See?" Harper raised her eyebrows. "So as your friend my suggestion is to talk to him because, hell, he will never come to you. Figure things out like what you want from him."

"I'll, try to… gather my thoughts," sighed Nikki looking away.

"What thoughts do you have?" asked Harper looking at her calmly.

"I… I want to be his friend. I really like him, he…you and him, are the two strongest points in my life. I don't want to lose him. I have never let any guy as close to me as he is. And no guy ever figured me out as he did," smiled bitterly.

"So why is it so hard for you to… stop messing around with others and just… mess around with him," Harper suggested. "It doesn't have to be a relationship right away, just leave these couple stuffs for now and just try to stay away from other guys as a start," smiled nudging Nikki's shoulder.

"Why do you want this Harp? I thought you don't like him."

"No, not really, but… I figured I liked him a bit more when he was around you, because, clearly when he is pissed at you he is the devil himself," shook her head and Nikki just smiled a little, nodding.

"I… I can try that. I can… just, mess around only with him… I guess," smiled, thinking about it.

True that Harper knew her and her phobia of relationships, that is why it didn't sound that bad to just mess around with Murphy and no one else. It doesn't mean they have to be a couple but it surely would make Murphy happy, and the truth is, Nikki felt like it is the right thing to do.

She couldn't wait to be able to talk to him. To, hell, even kiss him, to make love to him.

"I miss him," Nikki mumbled, she didn't even realize she said it out loud until Harper nudged her shoulder again with a cheeky smile.

Nikki just looked away with a blush hugging herself. She felt so vulnerable now.

"Come to the lake with me. Now it's my turn to spend some quality time with you," she changed the topic before Nikki would run away.

"Sounds… good. Let's go," Nikki smiled lightly gathering herself and stood up.

They walked to the lake nearby. The weather was amazing, the birds were singing. The water was refreshing as they walked into it and played around, laughing and chatting for hours.

* * *

It was already past sundown when the two girls got back to the camp.

The wall was finished and more makeshift tents were around. Some people were sitting by the fire eating and talking.

"Let's go have a bite," offered Harper but Nikki shook her head.

"You go ahead, I'll find Murphy, check on him and… talk," she breathed deep, ready for anything.

"Great. Do that. Good luck," Harper smiled, patting Nikki's back.

Nikki just took another deep breath as she walked to Murphy's tent. She smiled lightly as she pulled the curtain away to get in, just to realize he is not there, not even his stuffs.

She stepped back walking to the dropship, as she thought Clarke must have asked him to stay the night there.

Nikki stepped into the dropship.

Monty was by a desk, reading something and discussing it with Bellamy and Clarke.

"Hey," smiled Nikki walking closer. "How's Murphy? Can I see him?"

Clarke and Bellamy looked to each other, then to Nikki.

"He, seemed to have only bruises and some deeper cuts. I bandaged him and he seemed to get better in a few hours," started Clarke then Bellamy continued.

"I saw him gathering his stuffs about two hours ago from his tent. He left the camp."

"What?" asked Nikki stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't tell much Nikki, only that he doesn't belong here and he took off. He said if he finds other communities or a real place to live, he will come back and let us know. I let him leave, this is the best for the camp."

"Are you… serious? You let him go wounded, all alone into the world?" her voice raised in anger.

"He wanted to go, I tried to stop him first, warn him, but I guess I don't have to tell you how stubborn he is. Don't worry, I gave him weapons. He will survive."

Nikki just looked to him in tears.

She couldn't believe Murphy just left her. He is just… he is gone. She was angry at herself, angry at Murphy.

She just turned and walked out panting and walked to her tent where she let her tears fall. She really wanted to throw or break something but looking around, she had nothing in her tent, really.

That is when she noticed a small piece of paper on her blankets.

She picked it up.

 _"May we meet again."_

She just crumbled it and hurried out to the fire just to throw the piece of paper into the flames watching it burn.

She couldn't even blame him, only her own self.


	9. 365 days later

One year later

It's been one year. 365 days have passed by so quickly, yet it felt like arriving to Earth was ages ago. Not only for Nikki, for everyone.

If a year ago, while building up their small camp around the drop-ship, someone would have told Nikki that today she is going to be living in the ruins of a 100-year-old skyscraper she would have laughed. But now it was all too serious.

* * *

Not long after they discovered the existence of the grounders, they made their first contact with them. Their name became sky crew in the eyes of the people who never left Earth. And from then on war followed war between the two "nations" and some of them got caught in the middle; like Octavia who found not only her love but her own self by being among the grounders, or like Clarke who was desperately trying to bring peace between the parties, or there was Nikki who believed that the grounders are good people, and just because they don't have the knowledge of technology doesn't mean they are less civilized.

Now Nikki followed Clarke to Polis, the city where the commander of the 12 clans resided. Well, now it's 13. Sky crew finally belonged. It was hard, and it was all because of Clarke who had worked hard against even her own people just to finally make peace.

Against her own people meant that not everyone agreed to join the grounders. When more people of the Ark got to Earth, like all the commanders and guards, they were trying so hard to keep the rules of the Ark, they never realized that those rules, which were created for certain amount of people living on a spaceship, can't be used on the planet, Earth.

Sky crew fell into pieces and now Bellamy is fighting against the grounders, while Octavia claims to be one of them. Some people followed chancellor Jaha in the search of the city of light what he thinks is out there. And some joined to Clarke in the mission of bringing peace to Earth by joining the grounders.

And that moment was finally here. Today they officially announce sky crew as the 13th clan with Clarke, as their leader. Nikki and Clarke's mom, who arrived with the rest of the Ark, is going to be there as her "adviser", but really, Nikki wasn't more than a great spy keeping her eyes and ears open to make sure no one is about to stab them in the back.

* * *

Nikki slowly walked to the broken mirror of her room. The room was huge, decorated with animal fur on the floor, walls and bed. Candles in each corner were providing the light of the room.

"Here we are. We are going somewhere. This is it. No more fight, no more enemies," breathed Nikki as she adjusted her clothes.

She wore black leather pants with a dark green shirt and animal fur west. She, just as Clarke, dressed half sky crew, half grounder. Her fire red hair was falling onto her shoulders in different braids. She loved the dark black makeup of the grounders, so she decided to occasionally, like today, wear it too. It made her light brown eyes shine.

Then there was a knock on her door and then it slightly opened.

"Nikki, come, it starts soon," smiled Clarke, she looked a bit nervous.

Nikki nodded and followed her down to the hall.

* * *

Everything went smoothly. Although not all the leaders were flattered about the news but if the commander says so, it will be so.

Clarke hugged her mom happily and she hugged her daughter back. Clarke seemed so much more focused since she got her mother back.

It would be a lie to say Nikki wasn't waiting for a family member to walk out of the Ark, when they arrived at the landing point; even though she lost her family members way before she landed on Earth. It would have been so comforting to know there is someone for her in this strange new world.

Since Murphy left there was no night passing by without her not thinking about him. Thinking if he ever found that city to live in, even if he never came back to let the others know, for obvious reasons. Hoping he found people, he found a place where he feels like he belongs. Hoping he is well and healthy. Although, somewhere deep down her dark thoughts of him being dead, always tried to get to the surface.

Usually she only has time for her own thoughts when she lays down to sleep, but this time feeling a bit of a relief and joy by finally taking the first step towards peace and belonging, she can't help but let her thoughts wonder to Murphy while she watches Clarke's mom, Abbie and Marcus Kane hug just as Clarke and Lexa, the commander.

When Bellamy told her Murphy left, it was a shock to her, but couldn't stop thinking, he will be back. He will realize how hard it is to be out there all alone, he will realize how badly he misses Nikki. He will walk right back, and Nikki will jump into his arms, hug him tight and kiss him, telling him she needs him more than she thought, and that she is sorry for making him feel like she doesn't care about his feelings. That she will change and be a better version of herself. And then he would forgive her, and she could stop blaming herself for being one of the reasons he is gone.

But that day never came. He never appeared in the gates of their camp. She never heard his voice again, see his face again. When they left their camp, she became sure she never even will.

Things changed rapidly, having different opinions about what should they do next, she even got separated from Harper. She experienced the good and the bad all alone. She got the whole "Earth experience" all alone.

And by now she surrendered to this feeling. To these circumstances. She became a silent observer, the right hand of Clarke, the trusted friend of Octavia. She was stronger than ever. She was like a shadow among people, the perfect spy, without any feelings what could let her down.

* * *

She was sanding there alone and smiled proudly at the others. Finally, they made it. She couldn't share their happiness for long as she was quickly alarmed by Titus', the commander's adviser's quick leaving and she couldn't help but wander off after him.

Since they are here Titus always has an eye on Nikki, just as she had an eye on him. They both are lacking trust when it comes to the other party's advisers.

* * *

She followed him 20 floors more down on the broken stairs of the old skyscraper silently like a shadow. When he reached the ground floor, instead of turning to the main door to the streets he turned under the stairs where there was a door he walked through.

Nikki waited until the steps got further and she quickly followed into the dark corridor. She was only able to see Titus' torch as he walked deep into the corridor until he turned right. She followed him until the turn and peaked after him.

There were a couple doors on the right side and he must have entered one of them. She took a mental note then slowly backed up and hurried out to the main entrance knowing she will return to see what he has down there in that dark corridor, seems like no one else uses.

As she was in a hurry back to the main door of the building she literally ran into someone right in the corner. She jumped back ready to fight with bare hands. She didn't carry weapons as she was more of a hider than a fighter.

She needed to blink a couple as the bright light from the opened door of under the stairs were shining from behind the stranger. It was a small girl, she realized it by the figure.

"Who are you?" Nikki growled walking slowly to the right side of the stranger who, by this, started to walk to her left.

They took a few steps in a circle until Nikki got to be in front of the light and were able to see the face of the girl.

The girl looked like she was in fear, with one hand on her sword attached to her trousers but didn't seem to start a fight as she now probably saw Nikki's tiny body and that she doesn't have any weapons.

Nikki narrowed her eyes looking at the girl's face with a strange tattoo on it. She didn't look like a grounder from this area, or well, from anywhere else.

"I asked who you are and what are you doing here?" Nikki asked firmer but with that the girl started to run towards the main door.

Nikki quickly turned and ran after her. She was a fast runner and it wasn't hard to grab the stranger's arm before she could get out of the building.

When Nikki got a grip on her the girl turned and with that movement pulled out her sword and pushed it to Nikki's neck sideways, but she was quite confused how Nikki still didn't let her go, just grabbed the stranger's upper arm even more.

Nikki had no fear of death in her eyes. No emotions at all, just starred back at the stranger demandingly.

"You don't belong here, clearly. Are you a spy? Who sent you?" hissed Nikki waiting for answers.

The girl just tilted her head.

"I am on my own and mean no harm to you" she spat.

Nikki just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" asked Nikki as she peaked down towards the sword held still to her neck.

"Really. Until you walk right back to where you came from with me," nodding towards the door under the stairs, "and let my friend free."

Nikki just frowned uncertain.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was just following the commander's adviser to see what he is hiding there. You say it is your friend?"

"The leads tell me that, yes. I have been looking for him for a week now. You're people dragged him away from the roads couple miles away from here" she spat.

She didn't seem friendly at all, and the fact that she still was holding the sword to Nikki's throat showed she is determined and really not looking for compromises.

"I am sure they were not my people. I have very few people and I am with them day and night," Nikki slowly let her arm go. "What if we wait until Titus comes back out and we will go to the room together. You can have your friend back if he is there and I can see what our new ally won't tell us about," she offered looking into the eyes of the stranger who seemed to think about it and after some long moments she slowly put her sword back looking at Nikki suspiciously.

"What's your name?" asked Nikki.

"Emori," she answered stepping back, still keeping an eye on Nikki.

"I am Nicole. Look, I don't want to hurt you, I really don't care what you are doing here as long as you don't fuck with my people, so stop looking at me like you are waiting when I am going to try to kill you."

She just nodded stepping one more step back.

"Let's go outside before someone sees us. Not everyone here is as chill as me, ya know," said Nikki as she motioned her out of the main door.

Emori nodded and actually waited for Nikki to go first and then she joined stepping out to the crowded market place of Polis.


	10. Emori

Hey there, reader,  
I know it's a longer chapter again, but couldn't hold myself back to write it until Murphy is back :D

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Nikki and the stranger girl, Emori was standing just outside the main entrance door of the skyscraper, peaking through a shattered window to see when Titus leaves the room.

"So where do you belong?" asked Nikki looking to her curiously.

"Nowhere. Everywhere," Emori answered not leaving her gaze from the stairs.

"You're not in any of the clans? You know what does that mean? If they get suspicious they can catch you, lock you away…"

"I won't be around that long," she cut in as she looked to Nikki. "I'm here to free my friend and then we are back on the road," she stated simply.

"You better be, otherwise I will have no choice but report you to the commander," Nikki answered.

Emori just gave a dark look to her but seemed like she chose not to answer and pick up a fight. She seemed uneasy and worried. She didn't take her gaze off the stairs.

"Whoever you think is down there, must mean a lot to you," said Nikki still watching the face of the girl curiously.

"He is the only one I got. And I will bring him out, no matter what," said, now peaking to Nikki threateningly, not trusting she will just let them go.

"You understand first I have to hear him out why he was brought here and what Titus wanted from him," Nikki wanted to make sure Emori will work with her in this.

The girl now turned her attention to Nikki debating in herself.

"Why do you care about me? Why should I trust you that you just let us go?"

Nikki shrugged looking back towards the corridor not to miss Titus go.

"I only care about my people. If they are safe. If we are safe. I belong to my friends and not to any clan or any nation the grounders are separated into. And I certainly am not interested in a lonely girl, barley older than me, if not the same age wanting her friend back. If I could have my friend back, I would appreciate a little help also."

Emori looked towards her frowning.

"You said… grounders. Are you… sky crew?"

Nikki nodded.

"Indeed. Yes. I am considered as 'sky crew'," rolled her eyes. "First generation on Earth. I just feel like we will never belong."

Emori just kept looking at her seemed like lost in thoughts then away, thinking deeply.

"What?" asked Nikki. "Oh, let me guess, now you are even more scared, thinking of killing me right now because I am one of those stranger dangers, the bad guys who fell from the stars and declared the whole planet to theirs?" asked sarcasticaly.

"I actually just like you more," she said looking at her with a light smile. "You remind me of someone."

Nikki looked back at her forcing a smile then turned back towards the corridor just as Emori.

"So, what, you're telling me is that you and your friend just… on the road and that is your life?" asked Nikki uncertain.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We… both had our community before. I got… banished. He… he said he never belonged there and never wants to go back," she explained looking to Nikki just like she is scanning her with her eyes. "So now… we are on the road. Having our fun, and trying to avoid crowded places," frowned.

"Do you have any idea why they took your friend? If you two are just on the road not crossing anyone's path?" asked Nikki.

Emori looked to Nikki pressing her lips thinking of her answer.

Nikki saw it and she knew it so well… now she either going to hear only lies or just some neutral answer.

"He had… his differences with… a lot of groups we passed by. He was in the city of light where he got some kind of a chip. I don't even understand the whole thing, but apparently that chip is something everyone is looking for. But how we would have known? We are just two people on the road and he was at the wrong place at the wrong time," shrugged.

"Wait… city of light? Does that exist? One of our people is looking for it," Nikki was so surprised to hear that.

Emori shook her head.

"I don't know. Looks like it is real. Or at least they want us to think it is."

Nikki looked to her wanting to ask more but then Emori jerked up.

"He is there! He's leaving," she whispered excited crouching down not to be spotted and Nikki did the same peaking inside as Titus made his way upstairs.

* * *

After just 10 minutes the girls were standing in front of a two-winged door what was locked.

"It's some kind of a lock…" whispered Emori checking it.

Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed her away.

"It IS just a lock," she murmured as she crouched down.

She took a hairpin from her hair, what held back the small braid from her forehead and started to pick the lock.

"You seem like a professional…" stated Emori.

"Please… I was a prisoner," she answered and in no time the simple lock clicked open and she pulled it off of the two handles of the door.

Emori pushed the door open and didn't have to look after her friend long as he was chained to a chair right in the middle of the room what was swimming in the dim light of the torches secured to the wall.

He seemed to be unconscious. Didn't have a shirt on. His body was covered in dirt, blood and bruises. His hair fell into his face as his head was bowed.

While Nikki was just standing by the door looking around in the room Emori rushed to the helpless guy kneeling in front of him, cupping his face.

"Hey…You hear me?" asked so worried then just started to unchain him as she called out his name. "John? John, it's me, Emori."

Nikki shuddered looking towards them as she heard the name, John, and her look stuck on the boy, unable to think or move.

"John?" repeated Emori as she managed to unchain him, holding him up not to fall forward. She was caressing his face, what Nikki still couldn't see clearly.

It didn't take much longer until Emori got a response.

A small moan left the lips of the boy as his head slowly started to rise.

"Emori?" his voice cracked even while saying this short name, but this was enough for Nikki to recognize him.

This voice. The voice she unconsciously adored and thought she is never going to hear again.

Now this was like joy to her ears even if it whispered another name.

The blood ran out of her face, she felt like she is about to faint. Her legs started to shake, and her stomach churned.

The boy lifted his head to look at Emori.

Nikki swallowed hard.

It was him. Murphy.

He is here, looking horrible, he had been beaten up so bad, but it was him. Alive. Here.

Nikki wanted to say something. To scream, to run there, to hug him. To cry, to beat him up even more, to kiss him… but all she was able to do is to stand and try to breath normally.

"I knew you will come. I just... I just knew," he mumbled looking to Emori who smiled lightly, kneeling up more to hug him.

In response he kissed her, digging his hands into her hair and she kissed him back eagerly.

That's when Nikki felt her heart crumble and sink. A naughty teardrop escaped from her eye. She pressed her lips so hard her whole body was shaking. She couldn't think or act normal. She couldn't.

Emori pulled away from Murphy with a light smile looking towards the door to nod to Nikki as a thank you, and Nikki just nodded quickly whipping her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Emori gave some water to Murphy from her bottle, then checked his face to see his bruises.

"I'll survive," gave Murphy a light smile as he saw Emori's true concern.

"I know," she whispered and when she saw he wants to stand up she helped him up.

"How you found me?" he asked still on a low, cracked voice as he did some micro-movements to see how his body function.

"You know I'm a great tracker. It took some time, but I got a lead," answered Emori.

She seemed so happy.

"And then I had some help also," continued as she turned towards Nikki knowingly.

Emori knew John is also from the sky crew and knew how much he hates them. But maybe now that he sees someone from his group was this helpful, he might not think that badly of them anymore.

John turned towards Nikki and he stuck in place too with slightly open mouth.

His face was a mess. Bruised, bloody and had some stubble, but the expression of full shock was all over on his ruined face.

Nikki didn't move either, just stood there in the door like a statue lowering her gaze after some time.

"Nik…" Murphy breathed and let out a shaking breath.

By hearing her nickname from him she looked back up in tears pressing her lips together, trying to stay strong and look strong.

She couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to.

"Is… everything alright?" asked Emori confused.

She knew they might be surprised but not on this level.

Murphy just nodded a couple of times looking at Emori then back to Nikki.

"Yeah… yeah it's… just… it's…."

Another long moment passed by in this awkward reunion when Nikki took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"I… you look terrible, I will show you the bath, you can… clean up…" she muttered, stretching her head uncomfortable then waved towards the door.

Murphy didn't seem to react, although his look was chained to Nikki's face, so Emori hugged his waist to help him walk.

"Thank you. That would be great and then we are gone, I swear," Emori nodded as she led Murphy out of the room, didn't know what is going on, she just wanted him safe and out.

Nikki just stood there as they walked passed her. She couldn't help but stare at Murphy as he slowly passed by. She trembled into the closeness of his and just had to look after him as he walked on the corridor with Emori. He was looking back at her like he is seeing a ghost what made Nikki very uncomfortable.

She needed all her strength to get herself together and follow them silently, making sure Titus is not around.


End file.
